Sugar High Cody
by anime-rocks-08
Summary: Zack wants to see if Cody can get hyper on chocolate. But what he doesn't know is that he could be making a big mistake of his life.


**This fic just came to my mind and i wanna write about it before i forget it. And also i don't know if cole actually gets hyper on sugar but on this one he does. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own the suite life of zack and cody or on deck. It contains brotherly friendship nothing more.**

* * *

It is the weekend at the tipton hotel today, where everyone doing their duties. Well expect for a few.

London is not surprisingly shopping in paris and wanted to bring on a guest to carry her belongings. She asked Maddie who declined the offer of course. However when you add money into the conversation, the declined obliviously changes.

So they both went shopping for the day, leaving mellison on maddie's duty.

Carrie was rehersaling for another song tonight leaving the boys in the suite with boredom. They were both grounded after they caused a eletrical problem that turned off every light in the hotel. But someone got zap in the process. The twins favourite person to torment, Mr. Moseby.

Carrie left two cameras in the room on the ceiling. So she could tell if the boys leave the suite or not.

They disownbay her rules so many times that if you were grounded to never leave the suite. However the rules were always meaningless the troublesome twins.

So carrie decided to catch them on film for prove. But since the twins knew about the cameras, they stayed in the room watching tv. Which didn't have nothing on, and they couldn't play the x box either.

So one simple word pledged to the boys mind.

Boredom.

Zack sat the couch with his hand flicking through channels to channel. Nothing was on.

He signed before turning off the TV and going into his room.

He saw Cody sitting on his bed reading a book. Zack rolled his eyes thinking he couldn't beileve his brother was such a dork.

However a smile spreaded across his face. He was glad to have a brother who insisted on wanting to learn while himself certainly didn't. He couldn't be more proud of his younger brother, even though never in a millions years he would tell Cody that.

"Cody i'm bored let's do something" said Zack sitting on his bed.

Cody looked up from his book at his brother. "Like what? where grounded remember? Why don't you do your homework for once then time will fly by".

Zack's face crumbled in disgust. "Sometimes i think where're not related. I mean homework, fun? yeah right".

He laid down on his bed with his arms under his head thinking of something exciting to do for the day. He then smirked as his none brilliant mind came up with something. He got up walking into the kitchen.

Cody saw his brother's smirk and knew he was up to no good.

He signed putting his book down and followed his brother to the kitchen. He saw Zack getting out mum's cookery book putting it on the table.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked even though the answer wouldn't be a good one.

Zack opened the middle of the page seeing two chocolates inside. He grabbed one of them but was swap on the hand by Cody.

"Ow! what was that for?" He said rubbing his red printed hand.

"Your not suppose to eat those till after dinner mum said". Said Cody telling his brother a rule which he would never follow anyway.

Now Zack seriously couldn't beileve they were related. "Stop being such a mama's boy Cody. Come on it just chocolate, sure it does make me a little hyper but nothing new. You've seen me when i'm hyper am i that bad?" Zack said questioning his twin brother.

"True but still you shouldn't eat those, now put them away" demanded Cody to his sometimes disobient brother.

However Zack had other ideas. He push Cody away grabbing the chocolates in his hand. He opened one of them eating it.

"Zack!" cried Cody. He ran to his brother trying to get the chocolates. "Zack you're not meant to eat those now stop it!".

He started to chase his older brother around the suite. If Carrie was watching them right now she would proberly think the boys were playing a game.

"Zack stop right now!" Cody said angrily. He was getting annoyed by his brother's childish behaviour. And also he never saw the smirk that had appeared Zack's face again till Zack stopped so suddenly making Cody slam into his back sending them both to the floor.

"Zack what are you playing at!" Cody shouted now angry at his brother. As he sat up rubbing his head.

Zack also sat up with a mischevious grin upon his face. Cody has seen him hyper before for he was hyper now. But he has never seen Cody hyper and he wanted to test his brother's hyper ability.

"Ok i'll stop but only on one condition". Cody signed. Always a condition.

"What is it?" Cody replied curiously and also worriedly. He knew his brother's conditions were bad. So why did he always ask what is it all the time?

"You have to eat these two candy bars" He said holding the two candy bars in front of Cody's face. Cody shooked his head at Zack condition.

"No way sorry but i'm on a diet, you are the one who like eating such sugar". Zack raised an eyebrow at his brother's excuse. Sometimes he thinks his brother is actually a girl instead of a boy.

"What are you, a girl? Look it's just two chocolates. What could go wrong? i mean it's not like you get hyper right". Zack started waving the chocolate side to side like trying to hpyontizes him.

Cody felt his stomach bubbling inside. He realised he couldn't resist the chocolates bars anymore. So he gave in to his brother.

He snatched both chocolate bars glaring at his brother. "Ok fine then. I'll eat them but i don't know you want me to anyway". Cody started to eat away.

All Zack wanted see was if his brother could get hyper on chocolates or not. But what he didn't know is that he could be making a huge mistake.

After Cody finished, his eyes became wide with a huge smile planted on his face. "Oh wow! they were the best two chocolates after. Thank you Zack! Oh i love chocolate so much. Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate".

Zack saw his brother getting up and skipping around the room repeatingly saying chocolate.

Zack nervously got up from the floor walking slowly towards his brother who was now dancing.

"Cody are you ok?". Zack saw his brother stopped dancing and turned to look at him with the same wide eyes and grin. Zack step back from his brother's kind of creepy face.

"Yes i'm ok Zacky but i need more chocolate. Oh chocolate sounds so good right now. Maddie!".

With that Cody ran out the suite.

Zack stood there dumbstruck wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this mess. If mum saw Cody she'll flip her lid and then ground them again. Proberly for a month! and Zack didn't want that to happen so he chased after his brother.

The lift opened at the bottom floor of the hotel with Zack inside searching for his very hyper little brother.

He saw Maddie at the candy counter and no Cody. But he asked anyway. "Hey Maddie have you seen Cody?"

"No i haven't seen him. What did you do? did you make him upset again?" said Maddie her eyes hardening on Zack.

"Nope not this time but i might of have done something i wish i could of taken back". Said Zack looking around the lobby.

"And what's that?" her question was answered when someone shouted her name very loudly. "MADDIE!".

It was Cody running across the lobby knocking people over towards Maddie. "Maddie i need chocolate now please! I love chocolate so much. Please, please PLEASE! can i have some". Cody gave a puppy look so Maddie could give him candy.

Maddie knew exactly what was wrong with Cody. He was very sugar high. And she so was not! giving him candy.

"Sorry Cody but i think you've had enough" she said to the now jumping up and down Cody.

"But i need some now! I thought we were friends you horrible meanie!" Cody then turned to Zack. "You're a bigger meanie for not getting me Candy". Then an idea pop into his head.

"I know i'll just ask mum. She'll give me candy". Cody then ran towards the right to mum's show.

"No! Cody come back! i'll see you later Maddie". Zack ran after his brother before he gets himself and Zack grounded for life.

As he got inside, he saw no one was there. Not even Cody.

Zack slowly walk further in scared if Cody was in here and ready to pop out of him. Well he was correct.

He muttered a small scream as he was knocked down by his twin brother. Cody sat on top of Zack smiling at him.

"Cody?" Zack said at this point was terrified on what his brother was going to do.

But what he did came totally unexpected in Zack's mind. Cody kissed him on the forehead and then hugged him. "I love you Zacky" he said giggling.

Zack smiled at his brother. He was happy to have such a weird, dorky brother. He wouldn't replace him for anything. Well only one thing. His hyperness has got to go.

Then he felt the weight disappear as his twin ran behind the curtain. "Cody wait!" Zack followed his brother behind the curtains only seeing nothing.

"What the?" he said confused. "Boo!" Zack jumped as his brother came out from the curtains running back into the main lobby.

"Ah man i didn't know my dork of a brother was such a nutcase when it comes to choclate. And now i wish i didn't give him any at all!". Zack again ran after his brother.

Well Cody did say once that he eats to much sugar, so i guess all this running could burn off a few couleries for him.

Zack ran into the main lobby only to bump into a person he didn't want to be seen by. His mother.

"Zack why are you out of the suite? I told you to stay in the suite! why do you always disobay me!" She shouted angrily.

Zack stared as his mother shouted at him. He was pretty much used to it, but still hurt in a way.

"Explain to me right now, why aren't you in the suite and it better be a good reason". Carrie said crossing her arms looking forcefully at Zack.

"Look mum i did something bad and i have to found-" but his voice was cut short as a squealing sound was heard.

"MUMMY!" shouted a voice. Carrie felt inside falling into the wall as something or someone collersided with her.

She looked down to see Cody smiling in a... strange way she has never seen before.

Cody pull his puppy dog look. "Mummy can i have some more chocolate please? Zacky being horrible and won't give me any". Cody said pulling a face at Zack, but came out into a giggle.

Carrie looked at Cody then Zack. She could also tell what was wrong with him. "Zack what did you give him?"

Zack signed deciding he couldn't hide it from his mum anymore. "Well, i've always wanted to see what Cody was like when he has chocolate. As in gets hyper or not. And he has so answered my question and i'll do anything to get rid of it. I've been chasing him all day". Zack said looking at his mum.

Carrie signed looking at her hyper son. "Well i did look at the camera and saw you two chasing eachother so i thought you two were playing a game. 10 minutes later when i check again you two weren't there, so i went searching and found you. And Cody found me". She said a little confused about the 4 last sentences.

She then felt Cody tug on her shirt. "Mum i want chocolate now! i need chocolate. Chocolate is so lovely". Zack and Carrie noticed his voice getting louder as he spoke. And then his arms started waving around.

Carrie grabbed both of his arms. "Honey, honey! Sorry but i think you've had enough chocolates for today. Now why don't we go back to the suite ok?" She said as Cody started to wiggle out of her hold.

"No! i want chocolates, chocolates, chocolates, CHOCOLATES!" He cired running from his brother and mum.

Zack gave his mum a small glare as he shouted Cody chasing after him.

He saw Cody going into the lift. "Cody stop, this is enough! Now calm down!" his temper was going to become off the chart if Cody doesn't calm down soon.

He ran fast enough just to put his hand on the lift to make it pull open. Zack got into the lift out of breath holding on Cody's arm tightly.

"I should of have _never _given you chocolate. And you are to never have it again ever!". He shouted at Cody his eyes blazing.

Zack saw tear coming upon Cody's now glittering blue eyes. He soften his tone by taking deep breaths. "Look i'm sorry buddy but, you're just nuts when it comes to chocolate. I mean you like a whole new person. A new person i just can't keep up with, so i want you to stop ok?" he said looking at an upset Cody.

Cody wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Do you hate Cody for being this new person?" he said looking at his older brother.

Zack smiled on how innocent Cody actually was sometimes.

"No i don't hate you and i never will. It's just the hyperness that i hate". Zack said showing a disgusted face.

Cody giggle at his brother "Ok Zacky i'll stop. Come we go back into the suite now?". Zack nodded "sure buddy".

Zack pressed the button of the 23rd floor going up to their suite.

As they reached at the door opening it, their mother was there. "Oh there you two are. I was wondering when you both might come back". She looked at Cody who looked very tired. It seems his hyperness has gone.

"Cody are you ok now?". Said Carrie with concern look on her face. Well she a mother and that what mothers do.

He started rubbing his eyes, and then a yawn appeared. "Yeah i'm ok, i guess i found out something new about myself. And i don't like it. I'm going to bed i'm so tired" Cody waved goodbye to his mum and Zack heading towards his room.

Carrie saw Zack also yawning. "I guess your pretty beat up too then. Why don't you take a nap and then i'll wake you and Cody for dinner ok?"

Zack nodded going into his room. He opened it to see Cody in his clothes asleep.

He chuckled at his brother and his new found ability. Seeing his brother act so hyper was very new to Zack. But he loved his nerdy, geeky baby bother just the way he was. And of course he would never tell him that either.

Zack walked over to his brother seeing him slightly snoring. A small laugh escaped from Zack's mouth looking at his brother. He then bent down kissing Cody on the forehead. "Night little bro". He said before walking back to his bed pulling the cosy covers over him and falling into a long sleep after a distressing but also a interesting day.

Next morning as usual Zack was the last person to wake up. Good thing it was a sunday.

He grabbed his clothes getting changed. He came out wearing blue jeans and a green top over a blue one.

He saw his mum and Cody eating breakfast. "Morning honey. Sit down i'll get yours". Said Carrie getting Zack's breakfast.

Cody looked at his brother who was yawning and he knew why. "Morning Zack. Listen i'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't realise how hyper i get on chocolate. Can you forgive me?".

Zack looked at Cody pledging face and punch him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Sure codsters. You didn't mean to did you? But if you ever do it again, i'm not going to run after you". He said pulling a little threat, which made Cody laugh.

"Ok Zack i won't. But it did you good, i mean you lost some pounds from all that running and still could use some more". He said laughing but stopped when he saw Zack smirking face... again!

Cody got out of his seat steping backwards. "Zack what are you doing?" he said nervously. Zack's smirk became wider. "Oh you know exactly what i'm going to do".

Cody screamed as his brother grabbed him and started to tickle him. Carrie just stood there smiling at her two sons tickling eachother. Maybe this time she'll let the punishment off, just this once.

Zack also learned a valauble lesson. A person might seem like a loser, a nerd, a geek, or even popular. Either way it is they could always come out with different suprises. And his brother taught him something that he will never do again.

Never give his brother chocolate never, ever again!!!


End file.
